


TARDIS talks

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after Clara is shoved into the TARDIS by the doctor, so it is kinda an add on to saving Newt.<br/>I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS talks

_“Clara, please go back into the TARDIS.” She grumbled as she went back into the big blue police box._

Those words make her so angry some times. She hated being 'excused' from the 'conversation' but then she had to go and rescue his childish little butt from who knows what!

She ~~hated~~ was **very** mad at the Doctor. 

She grumbled and sat in his spot and tried to imitated his voice, "Clara, go in the TARDIS, your just making things worse, and blah blah blah! "

Finally she sighed, there was no point in fussing about the decision of her friend. 

The TARDIS 'laughed' at her realizing that she was acting stupid.

"Oh shut up!" Clara snapped.

The TARDIS soon became quiet and started to shake so violently that she fell over. 

She fell down the stairs that lead up to the controls and landed on her face. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The TARDIS 'laughed' again.

"You know you could say 'Sorry'," she said angrily looking at the ground.

The TARDIS was basically shaking with 'laughter'

"Why do I even?" She mumbled, and crossed her arms and glaring at the walls.

************************

Clara had had enough of this... _silent treatment_. She was ready to talk to the TARDIS again, but she did not know how to describe the anger she was feeling. She hated to curse, and she did not want to give the childish doctor any ideas.

The Doctor must have left, because well, she could not hear anymore talking.

The Doctor popped into her head.

His kind childish sweet face, and his childishness.

A small Idea popped its way into her head.

"So," Clara started, "How long have you known the doctor?" The TARDIS must have known him for a while... right?

The TARDIS made a sighing like noise, then the screen on the top of the control panel (That Clara was a bit too short to reach) started to buzz.

She walked over and touched the screen like the way the doctor had done it time and time again,

There were many faces popping up on the screen, first there was a very old face, and then a face with black hair, and then so on. Clara read each and every one of what they were called.

They were all called the same thing: _The_ _Doctor_

Finally the last two popped up, one with very spiky hair with also red and blue glasses, and then finally, the one she was with now, with his fez and bow tie.

Clara smiled at this, he was so cute when he...

Then she heard talking out side, which sounded very much like him. 

She flicked the off switch and grabbed the closest thing near her; a comic book. 

And as sure as she was, The Doctor walked in, caring a boy with blonde hair on his shoulder. 

He seemed kind, and a bit cute, but then she noticed that his eyes were closed and he was _hardly_ breathing.

This startled Clara so much she jumped to the worst, "What did you do!?!?! **_Kill_** him!?!?!?"

The Doctor smiled, as if she was talking 'happily' about a present he brought her.

"No just the shot knocked him out."

Clara glanced from the Doctor to the boy. The image of the syringe popped into her mind, "So, he is Newt?"

The Doctors face lit up, like a Christmas tree, his eyes basically said everything "Yup"

"You save him?"  She said questionably, still doubting that he 'passed out'  
  
“I think so.” The Doctor looked at her, with his brow furrowed, and you could basically see the wheels turning.

Clara widened her eyes. “What do you mean ‘you think so’?” Her heart hammered in her chest. This boy was 95.5% dead.

The doctor winced, “Well he gave himself the shot, and passed out.”

Clara grunted, “Well that is fortunate." She said, now doubting him more than ever.

 _Yup._ Clara thought, _95.9% dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is my Idea about Clara's point of view, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I am accepting criticism.


End file.
